Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens system, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to an imaging lens system and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have reduced the pixel size of sensors, and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
Due to the prevalence of wide-angle optical systems in electronic devices in recent years, such as smart phones, wearable devices, tablet personal computers, dashboard cameras and drones, optical systems have a trend for having a compact size, a wide viewing angle as well as being capable of forming high resolution images. However, the conventional wide-angle optical system has a long track length, thus it is unsuitable for use in compact electronic devices. Therefore, there is a need to develop an optical system featuring wide field of view, high image quality and compact size.